You Kissed Me
by Fluff-is-awesome
Summary: Cute and fluffy. After the war/kiss, Hermione has a conversation with Ron...


Hermione POV:

I couldn't sleep. Why couldn't I sleep? I was absolutely exhausted. After Harry told us what happened to him in the forest and he answered my hundred million questions, Ron and I decided to go take hot showers and go to bed. The shower felt wonderful and it was a huge relief to finally be clean. But as I was lying in my bed that I hadn't been in in an entire year, I felt afraid to even shut my eyes. I had been going non-stop for the whole time we were hunting for horcruxes and now everything that had happened during the past year- from our time in hiding, to the battle and all the people who were killed fighting against Voldemort- was finally sinking in. But what I was most afraid of, and what I had been afraid of since the night after we left Malfoy's Manor, was that when I closed my eyes I would see Bellatrix with her evil smile and her wicked laugh, and experience the torture all over again. I decided that there was only one person who would be able to comfort me.

I silently left the girls dormitories and headed down to the Common Room. No one was there so I turned to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. I paused. I had never done this before. I had heard about girls going up to the boys dorms all the time at night, but I never believed half of the stories they told. Then I realized- _I_ was going there to see a _boy_. _A boy you like, _I thought to myself. _Shut up me_, I told myself, and I began climbing the stairs.

*Line break*

I crept up the stairs, quietly praying that there wouldn't be anyone around. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself. As I reached the top of the stairs all of a sudden I heard someone scream.

A very distinct scream.

"No! Hermione! No!"

I ran over to his bed. "Ron!" I grabbed him and he struggled against my grip.

"No!" he yelled furiously, "Get your hands off of her! Herm-"

"Ron! Ron wake up!" I felt hot tears in my eyes as he fought me. He was in so much pain, I couldn't stand it. "You're dreaming, Ron! Please wake up!"

He finally stopped struggling and he opened his eyes. For half a second, he looked scared and helpless. His face flashed confusion until his eyes landed on me. The next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry," he said over and over. "I'm such a git. I should never have let you get hurt, I should have saved you sooner. If I had, that terrible, evil woman wouldn't have done this to you," he grabbed my arm and delicately traced the scar Bellatrix had given me. "How could I have messed up so badly? I'm such a failure! I should have saved you sooner, I-"

"Ronald Weasley you are NOT a failure!" I said sternly. I could not believe he was saying this. The incredible, brave, heroic Ron Weasley, who helped save the wizarding world. "It doesn't matter to me one bit how _long_ it took for you to save me. The point is that you _did_ save me." I took his hands into mine. "I heard you Ron," I told him quietly, "I heard you from down in the cellar and I promise, you are the only reason I was able to get through it. I was able to stay sane because of _you_. I never gave up resisting because of _you_."

"She hurt you, Hermione," he whispered, "She hurt you so bad."

"I know she hurt me. But it's over Ron. All of it is _over_."

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his neck, closing my eyes. His arms felt so protective and safe, and I could have stayed there with him holding me forever and ever.

"Hermione," he said sitting up. He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You- you kissed me," he said looking down.

I swallowed and looked down too. I knew we would have to talk about this eventually. "You kissed me back," I responded carefully.

He looked at me. "Why?" he asked, "Wh-Why did you do it?"

He looked almost scared to hear my answer. So I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and answered as truthfully as I could. "Ron, I kissed you because I wanted to."

He searched my face like he had to make sure what I said was really true. "I wanted to kiss you too," he finally said.

He lifted his hand and cradled my face. I held my breath and closed my eyes, anticipating his next move. He leaned in close to me and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He pulled me close to him, and I could tell he was nervous. Tentatively, I felt his lips touch mine. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. This kiss was so much different than the one during the battle. This one was slow and soft, like we had all the time in the world. When I thought about it, I realized that we did have all the time in the world. In the battle it had felt rushed and desperate, because we had felt so limited on time knowing that our lives could end at any moment. I deepened the kiss, wanting to show him just how much I had meant what I'd told him.

"I love you," he whispered, before kissing me again. He said it almost silently, but I heard it. It was incredible what three little words could do to you. I saw my entire world light up and felt my heart soar. "I love you 'Mione," he said again with so much sincerity.

I wanted him to keep saying it over and over. I had never felt happier in my life. "I love you too, Ron," I told him back, "I love you so much." I kissed him again. _He loves me_, I thought to myself, _he loves me!_

He finally pulled away. "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

I didn't even think twice. "Of course." I told him.

We lay down next to each other in his bed and he held me close. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his chest. I savored his scent and the feeling of his warm hands protectively holding my waist. This was really happening. I was lying next to the boy I loved, and had loved for ages, and he actually loved me back. He was so perfect. Everything seemed so natural. I heard his breathing become heavy and watched him sleep. I smiled to myself, knowing that there was no way I'd be unable to sleep tonight.

*Line break*

I woke up to the feeling of a warm hand caressing my face. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into the most beautiful, crystal blue eyes of the bravest, sweetest boy I knew. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. Everything from the night before came back to me as I realized where I was. Then I remembered.

I sat up and pressed my lips against his.

"Merlin, Hermione," he said after I pulled away, "Can I wake up like this every morning?"

I laughed. "That sounds like a brilliant idea to me," I told him.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and he rolled over so he could kiss me again. His kisses were like an addiction. I honestly couldn't get enough of them. I couldn't get over the fact that my best friend, Ron Weasley, was really in love with me. With _me_. I mean, he was so strong and brave and honest. What did he see in me? I wasn't so special. My hair is always a mess, my teeth made me so ugly, and I was known as the Queen of Nerds, spending half of my life in the library. But he was kissing me like I was the most valuable, precious thing in the world and I could tell that he cared about me more than anything.

I suddenly remembered the events of the battle and the huge number of deaths that occurred. I ran through all of the people I knew who had lost their lives and I gently pushed Ron away.

"How... are you?" I asked him carefully.

He knew what I meant. "I'm... holding up," he answered, rolling back over on the bed. He suddenly looked extremely tired and pained, despite the fact that we had just slept for at least 24 hours. "I mean, I'm sure Mum is doing ten times worse than I am, and however terrible that is, George must be doing a hundred times worse than her. So I guess I'm doing relatively well." He turned to look at me. "It's only because I have you though," he said honestly.

I heard a loud gurgling sound coming from Ron's stomach. I smiled. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Always," he smiled back. He sat up and began to get out of bed but I grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" I asked him, concerned that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing his family yet. He might have needed more time to recover.

"Yeah I'm sure," he said, but he didn't seem very sure. I gave him a doubtful look and he asked, "Can you come with me?"

I nodded and sat up too. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you in the Common Room when you're ready." I leaned across the bed and pecked him on the lips, thinking how incredible it was that I was able to do that so easily now, and headed back to the girls' dormitories.


End file.
